


Netflix and Raspberries

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Netflix and Chill, Praise Kink, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Netflix on Sundays apparently make Ben feisty and a goober.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	Netflix and Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one day. It basically sucker punched me in the gut. It wasn't supposed to be smutty...but I write smut so here we are. This is unbetaed as most of my things are since I don't have a permanent beta, so I do my best. <3
> 
> This is also my first attempt that daddy/praise kink so, double trouble!

Rey knew that smile. She fucking knew it. It was not a smile she wanted to see when they were snuggled up in bed watching Parks and Recreation episodes on Netflix on a lazy Sunday. That smile was not the one she should be seeing. She should be seeing that slow smirk, feel him throw his sweats-clad muscular thigh over hers before sliding between her legs and going down on her for no less than two orgasms before pounding her into the mattress for at least two more. That's the smile she should be seeing. 

This was his goober smile. This was the smirk that said he was about to do something silly. With the way his hand was reaching for the hem of her shirt, she had a pretty good idea what he was about to do. 

"Ben...no. Absolutely not." Rey pushed at his hands, even as she got the anticipatory grin on her face that people got when they knew they were about to get tickled. 

"What?" he asked, his innocent voice belied by his goober grin. 

His hand kept trying to ride up under her shirt and she kept pushing it away. "Ben nooooo! You know I hate raspberries!" 

Ben snickered. "No, you don't!" and he succeeded in getting his hand on her belly, pushing himself up so he could maneuver his head down. 

With all of her strength, Rey shoved at his chest. It was the most successful she'd ever been, pushing so hard he actually rolled right off the bed, thudding to the floor. His head popped up over the edge a moment later and Rey squealed. She jumped up and raced right off the bed. Ben was already getting to his feet and rushing after her as she grabbed onto the door frame and swung around down the hall. 

She could hear him pounding after her as she ran around to the other side of the dining room table. Ben halted right on the opposite side from her, grasping onto the edge as he tried to anticipate her next move. He sent a lopsided grin at her as she feinted going left long enough for him to fall for it and then reversed, running the other way. 

He almost caught her as she ran past, his fingers catching in the hem of her shirt but she barreled on and around the sofa. She shrieked and giggled manically when he went right over the sofa after her, but again managed to just barely pass him. She ran back down the hall grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. She slid a bit when she reached their bedroom and sailed in, intent on locking herself in the bathroom until his daffiness ended. 

Just as she reached for the door frame of the bathroom, arms wrapped around her middle and she was pulled off her feet, around and tossed on the bed where she bounced a few times. 

She giggled again as she tried to pull herself up once more, but Ben was on top of her, holding her hips down with one huge hand while the other yanked her shirt up over her tits. 

"Ben! You're stretching out my shirt!" 

"My shirt," he corrected just as his head descended to her already quivering belly and he sealed his lips over her skin. Her legs were already kicking when he blew out his cheeks and then made the most obscene sound against her stomach. 

Rey's squeal of delight morphed quickly into a cackle while she tried to shove at his head but Ben was an immovable object and he just kept on blowing trumpeting noises into her stomach. So she changed tactics. She tried yanking on his hair to pull him up and rolling but his arms came over her hips and her ribcage like iron bands and he redoubled his efforts. 

Rey squealed and shrieked and cackled and kicked and wiggled for so long that by the time he finally stopped so  _ he _ could laugh, she was wheezing and flopping and flailing like a dying fish, her body still  _ trying _ to laugh. 

Rey looked down at him where his head rested on her belly, smiling up at her like the goofy oaf he was. Rey yanked on his hair roughly again. "That wasn't fair! You're bigger than me. I didn't stand a chance!"

Ben winced but kept grinning at her. "That's kind of the point, Sweetheart." He turned his head so he could kiss her belly, then turned back so his cheek was flat against her skin again. 

Rey smirked at him and hrumphed before closing her eyes. She loosened her hand in his hair and began combing her fingers in it as she caught her breath. Andy was saying something on the TV that she thought might have been funny, but she was just content to lay there, petting and massaging his scalp. 

Ben turned his head and kissed her belly again and she sighed, smiling more. He moved his mouth just a little and kissed her again, then moved farther up to kiss again, this time his tongue snaking out to run over her and his nose tapping against her solar plexus. 

Rey shivered and cracked an eye open at him. "Now what are you doing?" 

Rey's breath hitched when she saw the sly smile now, the one where his pupils were dilated and his teeth flashed predatorily. His tongue flicked out again as he shifted, licking a path up her sternum. She remembered as his mouth moved sideways that he had pulled the shirt up to her chin when he went for her belly and since it was a Sunday afternoon, she hadn't bothered with a bra. Rey arched her back when his mouth latched onto a nipple and he capitalized on the movement by reaching under her back to hook his hand in the waistband of the old boxers she had also borrowed off him. 

He had them completely off by the time her back had flattened out. He slid his big body between her legs as his mouth moved over to her other nipple and lay his pelvis against hers. Rey gasped as his cock pressed into her cunt through his loose sweats. She sighed his name as she lifted and spread her knees, trying to push his waistband down with her feet even while he tugged the shirt over her head and tossed it over the edge of the bed 

When he kissed her, he lifted his hips from her long enough to let her push his sweats down completely and then laid the heat of his length against her again while he kicked them off. Ben rubbed himself between her folds, coating himself in the slickness that had already started flowing from her arousal and she gasped every time the head of his cock bumped her clit. Her hands went back into his hair and she tugged as his mouth left hers and moved to her throat. 

"Ben!" she whined, her body aching with the need for him to fill her. She made mewling sounds as she writhed against him and his chuckle was a low rumble in his chest. 

“You sound like a little kitten,” he murmured, looking down at her. “Should I call you kitten?”

Rey's eyes went wide at the thought, and her heart rate kicked up another notch as she slowly nodded. "Yes, daddy."

Smirking, Ben leaned down before he kissed and licked his way up to her neck, sucking on her pulse point as he whispered "I got you, kitten..." in her ear, sending jolting little shivers coursing through her body.

He pulled his hips away, aligning his cock so the head caught at her entrance before he slid smoothly into her. They both groaned as he pushed his way slowly in until he bottomed out. 

"Fuck, kitten," he said, panting as he took a moment. He always had to take a moment. "Fuck you're so tight. Always so fucking tight. Always so perfect for me. You're always so perfect."

Rey was preened even as she panted, too, waiting to adjust to him, loving how full he made her feel when he first entered her and the way he made her stretch. Just a slight sting of almost pain that sent ripples of pleasure through her. When her body was ready, she couldn’t help moving. She started to writhe and mewl again, needing him to move  _ now _ .

Ben pushed himself up with one hand, pressing the other to her low belly. "Hold on, kitten," he whispered. "Let daddy finish getting used to you."

His words had the opposite effect of calming and she shivered before shifting and rocking, trying to move her hips to force the relief she wanted. Ben's hand pressed harder so her pelvis was pushed into the mattress. 

"Rey. What did I say?" 

Rey froze, putting her hands down on the mattress on either side of her hips, fisting them in the sheet. "Sorry, daddy," she whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'll be good."

Ben nodded. "Good girl." He whispered as he dropped his head down to brush his lips against hers, his long hair forming a curtain around the faces. "That's my good girl." He kissed her lips again lightly. With his hand still on her low abdomen, he let up just a little so that he could draw his hips back and push slowly back in. 

She was whimpering again and her hands flew to his hips as her head tilted back. Ben pulled back and pushed in again and groaned. "Oh kitten, I can feel myself move in you," he whispered, picking up the pace. "Daddy can feel his cock moving in your little cunt with his hand. I can feel how deep I am in you..."

Moaning, Rey lifted her knees and titled her hips so he went deeper and now Ben was moaning in tandem with her. "Oh kitten, you're such a good girl," he said kissing her as he sank in deeper. "Such a good girl, knowing exactly...h-how to take daddy's cock..."

His hesitation shot right through here. Usually he was collected when they moved together like this, completely in control, but that hitch, like his hold on the control slipped just a little because of her, it made her want to do more to make him lose all control. So she started rhythmically clenching her walls around him, both on the draw back and the return.

Ben gasped, then moaned and he stopped again, poised with just the head of his cock inside of her while his breath huffed out of him. "You did that on purpose."

Rey nodded, panting just as much as he was. "I want daddy to lose control and fuck me so hard that my body leaves an impression in the mattress."

Ben slid back into her, letting gravity do the work for him before pausing again. He dropped his mouth on hers. "That's a lot of big words to tell daddy you want him to fuck you like a little slut." Ben brushed his lips against hers again. "Is that what you want, kitten? For daddy to fuck you hard and dirty?" 

Rey nodded so quickly she thought her head would rattle off and she shuddered violently at the close-eyed feral smile on his lips when her walls rippled around him. 

"Then ask me nicely."

She couldn’t help the whine that bubbled out of her. “Please, daddy! Please fuck me hard. I’ll be a good girl. I’ll be so good for you!”

She wasn’t watching his face, unable to keep herself from squirming, but she could hear the smile in his voice. “Yes, you are, kitten. You are a very good girl.”

Rey vibrated at the praise and her hands went to his chest, then slid around his ribcage to his back and then down, pulling his pelvis more tightly against hers. She shifted her hips again, squeezing him at the same time to try and get the relief she was starting to burn for. Ben moaned and buried his face in her neck for just a moment, inhaling sharply as she executed one particular undulation before he pushed himself up on his elbows and drew back. From that moment on, she got exactly the pounding she asked for. Ben’s hips slammed into hers over and over, their bodies smacking and the weight of his balls slapping her ass. Rey forgot how to breathe. All she could manage was a keening pant. She dragged her nails down his back trying to find purchase on him because she was blind to everything except for the sensations he was thrusting into her body.

‘Touch yourself, kitten,” he whispered, his voice breathy in her ear. “I want to feel you come apart around me...”

Rey nodded, taking one hand from his back where her nails had been digging in. She felt herself quivering even as she wedged her hand between their bodies and reached for her clit. It was too sensitive when she tried to touch it lightly, and she whimpered at the overstimulation. So she pressed two fingers over it and ground down, turning her whines into a wail as she was tossed over the edge.

Ben tensed over her as she clenched around him in her orgasm, his whole body going ridged as he tried to fuck her through it. Filthy obscenities tumbled over his lips, words of praise, words of love until she felt the little twitches and the warmth filling her as he came, too. She held him through his trembles and shivers as he went through his own aftershocks, each one sending a little aftershock through her. Rey felt warm and cherished as his arms came around her and she gave a satisfied little wiggle that made him gasp but otherwise they just continued to hold each other. 

Rey threaded her fingers through his hair as they both caught their breath, a mirror of after the belly raspberries. She smiled softly to herself at the parallels and realized she didn’t hear anything anymore, unlike the last time they rested in silence. She tilted her head up to see the “Are you still watching?” screen. Nope. They were definitely not still watching. She chuckled softly, but with his head resting on her chest, Ben heard it.

“What’s so funny?” he asked quietly, bringing a hand up to run his fingers lightly over her arm.

Rey quirked her lips. “Netflix wants to know if we’re still watching.”

Snickering, Ben angled his head so he could look at the TV. “Ah, no. We are not.” He rolled onto his back next to her, sighing as he stretched his arms up. He slid one under his head, the other to his abdomen and crossed his ankles.

Rey smiled, looking over at him before she sat up and got out of bed. She picked up her shirt on her way to the bathroom and pulled it over her head just before closing the door behind her. Once she’d done what she needed to, she squeaked quietly at the state of her hair in the mirror and ran her brush through a few times before she put it up in a bun on top of her head, and then ran the water to splash her face.

Ben had pulled his sweats back on while she was in the bathroom and was once again laying contentedly on his back, eyes closed, small smile playing on his lips. A slow smirk creeped across her mouth as she stalked toward him. She kept a close eye on his face, hoping that he wouldn’t open his. She approached the bed, and leaned down, balancing on the edge with one knee before she swooped down without warning and blew the biggest, loudest, most god awful raspberry on his belly.

Ben jumped right off the bed with a shout and Rey backed up out of his reach. He stared at her with wide eyes as she slow-grinned and backed away toward the door.

“Why you-!”

Rey squealed again as he reached for her and dashed out the door, shouting "Not this time, Solo!" and TV quietly turned itself off as Ben raced after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! And remember, always feed and water your fic authors. Kudos was wonderful, comments are delightful, and MAOR is endless inspiration!


End file.
